The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, commercially known as Rose-of-Sharon or Althea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘America Irene Scott’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Hibiscus syriacus ‘Lady Stanley’, not patented. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 from within a population of plants of the parent in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Independence, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Independence, Mo. since July, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.